Glow the SeaWing
Appearance Glow is an unkempt nine-year-old SeaWing-RainWing hybrid with a tiny, delicate figure. She has aqua-blue scales, and pale blue under-scales. Her wings and the webbing in-between her talons are also a pale blue. Her stripes are super bright, hence the name, Glow. She loves the water, but she isn't a very strong swimmer. Glow's wings change to different blues, greens, and the occasional purple when she is feeling strong emotion. Her eyes are bright green, and they easily show emotion. her tail is hard to control, and it seems to have a mind of its own, quite like a cat's tail. Her talons are very sharp. She has a scar on her right wing running from her shoulder for about a fourth of the length of her wing. Personality Glow is scared of other dragons, and lives alone in a deep, dark part of the sea. She Is often haunted with nightmares. Her thoughts are so dark and scrambled that if a NightWing tried to read her mind, he would be driven mad. Visions of death and pain flash through her head, driving her insane. Glow is slowly loosing her will to live. Only a tiny flicker of love, and light, deep in the darkness, keeps her from going completely mad. History Glow was born in the sea, as all regular SeaWings, though she is far from normal. Her grandmother, you see, was a RainWing. Her parents had left her egg on the beach to be taken up by a SeaWing family. Although they never physically hurt her, her adoptive family always found ways to bring her down and make her feel useless. They teased and ridiculed the strange way her wings changed color, her small, delicate body, and her weak swimming. Even though young, Glow fell in love with a handsome dark blue dragon named Current. Glow spent most of her free moments with him. Current encouraged her to keep going and to stay strong. He told her how much she meant to him, and told her she wasn't a failure. He knew how much Glow loves treasure, and gave her a beautiful pearl bracelet. ,One day when they were together, far away from the palace, Glow and Current were attacked by a rebel SeaWing. He was fierce, and much larger than Current. Their attacker's muscles rippled under his skin. Current bravely fought to protect Glow. Glow tried to help, but because of her small size she was quickly knocked away. She scrambled away and hid behind some coral. She watched in horror as the stronger SeaWing lounged at Current's neck and dealt him a killing bite. Nightmares haunt Glow's dreams, making her uneasy, jumpy, and distant. Current's death left her feeling empty and without purpose. She is often found fiddling with her pearl bracelet and staring off into the distance, grieving her lost love. About a year after Current's death, Glow met a dark teal dragon, Abyss. Even though Glow pushed him away, he was still kind to her. Finally, she softened to his kindness, and they became friends. Abyss is now all that is keeping Glow from giving in to the powerful darkness of her grief. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets